


Fake Boyfriend

by Nevada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cocky!Jackson, Cute, High School, Jacksaac - Freeform, Jisaac - Freeform, M/M, Padma is bae, Shy!Isaac
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"У меня была просьба на тамблере о Джексоне и Айзеке, которые притворяются, что встречаются. И вот результат."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fake Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798586) by [Hcterror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror). 



\- Эй, Айзек! Я искала тебя.

Это было совсем не то, чего ожидал Айзек, покидая кабинет математики. Почему он должен был ждать, что его будет искать черлидерша? Популярная и красивая, с этими ее зелеными глазами и блондинистыми волосами. Зачем ей вообще искать его?

\- Я здесь, - ответил ей Айзек, запуская руку в свои золотистые волосы, пропуская пряди через пальцы. 

Девушка – Падма – просто захихикала над его ответом. Глаза заскользили вверх и вниз по его телу, и она закусила губу. Возможно ли, что она флиртовала с Айзеком?  
Взгляд девушки остановился на его лице, и – он не заметил этого раньше – она играла с прядью своих волос, действуя застенчиво, но заинтересованно.

\- Ты не хотел бы как-нибудь выбраться вместе? Может, сходить в кино? – она смотрела на него выжидающе и немного с надеждой.

Что ж, она действительно флиртовала, а Айзек не знал, что ему делать, и запаниковал. Его щеки уже были красными от смущения, когда он, наконец, ответил на ее вопрос.

-Я… у меня есть… эм… парень…

Как он вообще додумался до этого?! Айзек мысленно стукнул себя, смотря на разочарованное лицо Падмы, которое вскоре стало заинтересованным. У этого могут быть неприятные последствия. 

\- Кто он?

Айзек ожидал многого: отвращения к нему, ждал, что Падма обзовет его, ударит. Но никак не ожидал он, что она посмотрит на него с таким обожанием, словно он самое милое живое существо, которое она когда-либо видела.

\- Эм… ну… ты… ты только никому не говори, - Айзек ждал, когда она согласится, ну или не согласится, на его просьбу. И только когда она кивнула головой в знак согласия, он продолжил: - Это… эм… Дж… Джексон.

Он заикался. Блин.

Падма, кажется, вздрогнула. Рот ее открылся, а глаза расширились от удивления. Это определенно повлечет за собой неприятные последствия. 

Айзек уже потерялся в мыслях о том, в какой заднице он оказался, когда голос Падмы вернул его в реальность.

\- Смотри! Он там, пойдем, - она схватила Айзека за руку и потащила в сторону, где был не кто иной, как Джексон Уиттмор. По крайней мере, парень был один, Айзек и без публики уже был напуган так, что весь вспотел.

В тот момент, когда они настигли Джексона, Падма просто схватила его за руку и потащила в ближайшее укромное местечко, не тратя времени на объяснения. Наверное, она хотела поговорить или что-то в этом роде. Скорее всего, Джексон просто скажет ей, что Айзек солгал, и Лейхи останется навеки жить с позором и яростью Джексона.

Хоть мысли Айзека и были пессимистичны, но на деле все оказалось совершенно иначе.

\- Я все знаю, - конечно, как могла Падма начать разговор по-другому? Айзек чувствовал взгляд Джексона, ожидавшего объяснения на тему «какого хрена здесь происходит?». 

Натянув на лицо улыбку, Айзек взял Джексона за руку, и, пользуясь тем, что Падма оказалась слишком занятой разглядыванием их рук, умоляюще посмотрел на Уиттмора, получая холодный взгляд в ответ.

\- Она знает, что мы вместе… - Айзек снова заикался. Что с ним происходит? Он звучит как ребенок.

К великому облегчению Айзека, Джексон подыграл ему, сжав его руку крепче и подмигнув, послал самодовольную ухмылку Падме. Джексон бы не пошел на это, если бы не был заинтересован.

Он приобнял Айзека за плечи, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, подмигнул Падме и поцеловал парня.

\- Пойдем, детка. У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, - с этими словами Джексон повел все еще ничего не понимающего Айзека подальше от девушки. 

План Лейхи, рожденный в панике, не имел неприятных последствий, но его жизнь только что перевернулась. Ох, ладно, он сможет жить с этим.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: "Надеюсь, Вам понравится. И если вы хотите, то можете следить за мной на тамблере - memoriesofafanboy.tumblr.com"  
> От переводчика: ну, мой английский все еще далек от совершенства, поэтому моментами у меня либо вольный перевод, либо упускание некоторых слов. Но в целом я стараюсь придерживаться оригинала.


End file.
